


The Chase

by themis_ceres



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Twin.Exchange's Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis_ceres/pseuds/themis_ceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Hermione's Saturday afternoon doesn't go exactly how people would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

"Fe fi fo fum! I smell a-”

“Stop! Percy- stop!!”

Hermione continued laughing as she dashed around the worn and mismatched living room couch. With the lumpy sofa between them she believed herself to finally be out of her fiancé’s reach.

He attempted to leap over the sizable obstacle- it was somewhat of a failed attempt as he lost his footing and fell the short distance to the floor. But he had been able to find a slight purchase around her waist, and so his momentum downwards was just enough to upset her precarious balance as well.

As they tumbled into the also worn and mismatched rug both were glad for it thickness.

Percy solidified his grasp around Hermione’s waist and rolled so she was pinned beneath him. He held her wrists to the carpet above her and grinned as he leaned in to the crook of her neck.

“I smell a deliciously pretty girl.”

Slowly he traced his way from her shoulder to the bottom of her ear.

“So you like it then?”

Hermione lifted her foot up behind him.

He looked over his shoulder for a brief second.

“Yes I love it, it’s very.. cool.”

Hermione laughed again.

“Cool? Well, if I had know a toe ring was all it took to bring out this side of you..”

Percy rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he was smiling when he leaned in again to kiss her. 

**Author's Note:**

> cross-registered at ff.net
> 
> July Challenge  
> Prompt: Toe Ring  
> Pairing: Percy/Hermione  
> Quote: ‘fee fi fo fum’


End file.
